Don't Let Me Go
by dmnq8
Summary: Sometimes love isn't enough, not when you're too flawed to accept it. Yuri, Lemon, One-shot. Disclaimer in my profile.


A/N: Aye, what can I say? The standard line before such fics, it seems. Cliche as it is, I have to say it: This is my first yuri fic.

Ugh. There.

I guess I just wanted to see if I could do it. Try as I might, I couldn't get behind InoSaku, SakuHina, TemiSaku or any of the other standard Naruto Yuri pairings. It just didn't feel like there was any chemistry. These were the only women in the Narutoverse who I felt could believably hit it off or, put another way, that I could write about. I don't think I'll be writing anymore Yuri fiction. It's not my thing, not thrilling for me the way yaoi is.

Anyways, please read and review... :D

* * *

**Don't Let Me Go**

Tsume was restless. She'd been forced to help out at the school since the attack on Konoha. She wished she could land a good, violent mission with Kuromaru at her side. Together they could work off the pent up energy pissing around the village caused.

She walked through the Inuzuka complex, prowling for someone to bitch at so she could let off steam. She found Hana playing with little Hisa. Tsume's granddaughter took after her; she was wild and aggressive. Tsume loved her to death.

"Where's your brother?" Tsume asked her daughter.

"Probably home with Sai by now. He should have gotten off work an hour ago." Hana tickled her niece mercilessly.

Tsume grunted. _There _was something that had thrown her. Kiba, her alpha male of a son, catching for that art ninja Sai. Tsume watched her girls for a moment before turning on her booted heel. She really couldn't fault Kiba. She knew where he'd gotten the tendency from. The divorce from Hinata had been sufficiently traumatic enough to bring it on.

"I'll be back later," she tossed over her shoulder. Hana acknowledged with a brief farewell. Hisa screeched goodbye.

* * *

Tsume walked purposefully through the village, locating the one place she was guaranteed to find some kind of release.

Ichiraku Ramen was servicing its last customers for the day. Tsume ducked her head beneath the awning, caught a pair of brown eyes with her own and ducked back out. She waited outside, leaning against the opposite building.

Ayame slipped out after a few minutes, looked nervously around, then hurried toward Tsume.

Tsume had her hands shoved into her back pockets as Ayame came over to her. A few wisps of sweaty hair escaped the shorter woman's white bandana. These wisps were lifted from her skin by the night breeze to snake around her flushed face. Tsume felt her muscles tighten with desire at the sight of Ayame.

"I need you tonight," the Jounin said.

"I'll be done in about twenty minutes. Meet me in thirty?"

"Alright. Hey," Tsume said as Ayame turned back toward the shop. She snagged the side of the younger woman's apron and pulled her against her body, pressing her lips to Ayame's in a quick, hard kiss. Ayame pulled away after a moment, blushing and glancing around.

"Tsume-san," Ayame whispered anxiously. She didn't want to be seen.

"Just one more," Tsume said gruffly. She pulled Ayame into the narrow, shadowy opening between two buildings. Ayame was helpless against the Tokubetsu Jounin's greater strength. She sighed as Tsume's mouth descended on hers, the lips always so surprisingly soft. Tsume's fangs seemed only to emphasize her femininity.

Tsume held Ayame to her by her upper arms, plundering her pliant mouth. Ayame's skin was humid with sweat from the ramen shop's stoves and overhead lights. She smelled of noodles and cooked meat, smells that Tsume found very arousing.

When Ayame began protesting that she would be missed, Tsume let her go. But only because she knew that she'd be getting more of the lush brunette later. Ayame tugged her hands from Tsume's grip as she walked quickly back to the ramen shop across the street.

Tsume had emerged partially from the alley as she attempted to continue kissing Ayame. Now she retreated into the shadowy depths, watching her lover through the small openings in the awning of the ramen shop.

The relationship seemed to spring up from nowhere about six months ago. Ayame had made a delivery to someone in the Inuzuka complex and Tsume had happened to be nearby, talking to Kiba. She and Ayame's eyes had met briefly, neutrally, before the younger woman looked away, counting out change to the one she'd delivered to. Tsume had raked her body with a practiced eye, noting the curves hidden beneath her plain dress. She'd seen the girl before, but hadn't really paid her any attention.

Tsume had entertained female lovers in the past, one of the reason's her husband had left. She just couldn't dominate a man the way she could a woman and being penetrated never satisfied her lust. She hadn't had a lover in awhile. This girl, she could tell, was of the correct persuasion. She positively exuded it.

Tsume sought her out a few days later, learning her name and drinking a cup of coffee while they chatted. Ayame dropped a few hints that she was interested in Tsume as she picked up signals that the sentiment was returned. Their first mating had been in Tsume's own quarters of the Inuzuka complex.

Subsequent meetings were few. Ayame worried what her elderly father would think if she were discovered with Tsume. The girl felt the disappointment would be too great for him to bear. Tsume had rashly agreed to keep the relationship a secret and not approach the girl too often when her father was around.

Now, however, Tsume wished she hadn't agreed. She wanted the girl's softness near her all the time. Some teenage boys glanced fearfully into the alley as they passed. They'd heard growling from the dark depths.

A light came on in the apartments above the ramen shop. Tsume reckoned Ayame had gone up and was now showering. The Jounin entertained herself with images of soft soapy hands sliding along curves, over breasts, between ass cheeks and sweet, succulent nether lips. Tsume licked her fangs in anticipation of sampling those lips herself and the pearl of flesh they harbored. She felt moisture gather between her legs as her own pussy swelled. Hidden in the dark alley, Tsume reached into her cargo pants and pressed two fingers between her private folds. She trapped her clit between these two digits and squeezed as she rubbed in a steady motion. She kept the image of Ayame's pale flesh in her mind, visualizing rivulets of water touching where she would soon put her tongue. She imagined the nipples being erect, the skin flushed and pink, Ayame's mouth open in desire and pleasure as Tsume stroked, caressed, pinched, rubbed…rubbed…

Tsume grunted as she came, holding herself up by pressing her back to the alley wall. She locked her knees stiffly in place, riding the waves of her orgasm in silence. She removed her hand from her pants and rubbed her stretchy fluids all over her face, breathing in her musky odor, tasting it as she sucked the fingers clean.

Ayame had to be ready by now.

Shunshin landed Tsume on the small balcony outside Ayame's room. She saw that the door had been left unlocked and slightly open for her. Tsume slid it open enough to admit her wiry body. She shut and locked it behind herself, sniffing to locate her prey.

* * *

Ayame was across the room, wrapped in her pink towel. She saw Tsume enter her room, her head swiveling until it stopped, pointed straight at her. Ayame felt a shudder pass through her as Tsume walked toward her, her body already sensitized to the Jounin's presence. Tsume grabbed the towel away, letting it drop to the floor.

"Light. I want to see your body, Ayame." Tsume's voice was gruff as she combed a hand through the girl's damp hair.

Ayame struggled not to whimper aloud at how the sound of her lover's rough voice deliciously abraded her nerves. She felt along the wall behind her until she located the light switch. Once the lights were on, Ayame glanced at her windows to make sure her curtains were closed properly. They were. She knew her father would spend another two hours at least in the shop preparing for tomorrow's customers.

Tsume's eyes grew hooded as she looked her fill of the nude woman. Her brown hands cupped the high globes of Ayame's breasts, reacquainting herself with their weight. It had been many weeks since they'd last been together. She walked the younger woman backward until they were against a closet door. She held Ayame's wrists above her head as she dragged her sensitive nose along Ayame's neck.

Soap, shampoo, fresh skin. These were clean smells that Tsume found aroused her just as much as the previous sweaty food smells had done.

She licked Ayame's white neck, laving up to her ear, around it, across her face to her mouth. Ayame's mouth was open and ready. Tsume claimed the soft orifice possessively.

"Mmm, you taste like pussy," Ayame moaned.

Lust seized Ayame in its heated embrace and fanned the flames of her desire to an unbearable pitch. She worked her hands free of Tsume's slackening grasp to push her fingers into the thick, bushy forest of the older woman's hair. Tsume growled into Ayame's mouth as one soft leg caressed Tsume's hip through her pants. Ayame liked the way the rough material abraded her smooth skin. Her hands lowered to Tsume's shoulders, easing the vest off of her arms and to the floor.

Tsume allowed her shirt to be taken off before stopping Ayame's hands from stripping her further. She had on her wife beater undershirt, her pants and boots. She preferred to remain clothed for as long as possible, feeling vulnerable and weak without them.

Ayame's wet hair clung to them both in cool strands that shivered their warm skin. Tsume palmed Ayame's erect nipples, rolling them, pinching them. Ayame's hips bucked against Tsume's as she cried out softly. The older woman suddenly wanted her lover to come for her and come now.

Tsume carefully dragged her fingers along Ayame's dripping slit, spreading the labia apart as she knelt in front of it. She blew warm air on the large pulsing clit before licking it with the flat of her tongue. She continued to flick the flesh rapidly, lightly, until Ayame begged for the teasing to stop. The tongue wreaked havoc with the young woman's nerves. Her eyes glazed over as she came in a stab of release, came only halfway. She sobbed in frustration.

Good, Tsume thought. She loved pushing Ayame to the brink of madness with desire.

She stood and held Ayame's limp body against the wall with her own. This time she dipped two fingers into Ayame's quivering pussy and pressed upward, almost as if she wanted to lift the woman's body up by those two fingers alone. Ayame grew rigid, stood on her toes to lessen the pressure, but Tsume didn't let up. She continued to press, curving her fingers inside Ayame until she spasmed slightly; Tsume had found the spot she was looking for. She proceeded to pump her hand strongly, never letting up on the wicked amount of pressure she exerted.

Ayame rested one hand on Tsume's arm, loosely cupping the bicep that jumped with her pumping motions. The other hand she curled around the woman's neck, holding herself up and trying to escape that killing pressure at the same time. Tsume was hurting her…and she loved it.

Tsume swallowed the girl's piercing shriek with her own mouth, shoving her tongue deeply into her throat, tasting her tonsils.

Ayame was limp, feeling her juices run down her inner thighs as Tsume lifted her easily and carried her to her narrow single bed. Tsume's clothed body came down on hers as they settled on the blanket-covered mattress.

She kissed lightly along Ayame's tender throat. The girl's white hands whispered along the Jounin's bare shoulders, her short nails catching in the fine grooves of the wife beater undershirt. The nails followed these grooves down to the hem where the material was gathered in a small roll. Ayame let her hand slide under the stretchy material to drag up the slender, muscled back until the shirt was tugged off over Tsume's head.

Tsume's body was athletic, muscular. Her shoulders were wider than Ayame's, her torso tapered down to her thin hips. Her stomach rippled with six-pack abs. Tsume's firm breasts were small, almost not there at all. The nipples were hard little nubs that Ayame rubbed with her fingertips.

"Tsume-san…"

"I've missed you. I need you, Ayame."

"Eat my pussy again."

Tsume chuckled softly against the dewy flesh of Ayame's soft stomach. The girl's hunger for sex never ceased to amaze her, given her quiet personality. Tsume was endlessly fascinated by the weakness of the supple body, the way her fingers were able to sink into the flesh of Ayame's arms and legs with virtually no resistance. The silky texture of the skin left her salivating, so much did she long to bite it. Tsume was careful not to mark the girl, though. She wanted to commitments, no lasting relationship just now. Marking the girl would establish her as Tsume's exclusively and though Tsume craved her day and night, she didn't want that level of intimacy.

She just needed this body with its ripe curves and fair skin.

Tsume let her hard nipple brush Ayame's clit for a time, tantalizing the young woman with the light touch before she lowered her mouth to the smooth-skinned labia. Ayame spread her legs wide. Tsume settled on a steady suck and lick rhythm that she knew she'd be able to keep up for an hour without tiring. The girl's scent ripened as she climaxed heavily. Ayame's hips thrust against her mouth each time she came, and she came often; Tsume's relentless mouth left little alternative.

Ayame plain loved the way the Jounin dominated her during sex. She loved the strong feel of the thin body, that Tsume knew just where to touch and how hard or soft to touch her there. Finally, Tsume leaned up, her face dripping with cunt juice and took off her pants.

Tsume's pussy boasted a covering of short dark hair, the sight of which tightened Ayame's clit with desire. It matched the tufts of hair under Tsume's arms; the Jounin did not depilate often. The older woman positioned their legs in a scissoring posture, pressing her vulva to Ayame's as she held her hips.

The scrubby feel of the short hairs on her hairless pussy had Ayame gasping in pleasure, especially when Tsume began grinding her hot pussy against hers. Ayame's sensitive clit was abraded by the hairs and Ayame came wetly against Tsume, who only mashed their pussies together harder, seeking her own release. Ayame pinched her nipples, twisting them as she leaned in and kissed Tsume's fragrant mouth, tasting her own nectar. Tsume came then, jerking Ayame's hips against hers painfully.

* * *

Afterward, they lay spooning under the blanket. Tsume had her arm around Ayame's waist, three fingers pressed inside the girl's warm pussy. Ayame had her head pillowed on Tsume's arm. She sighed in contentment.

The older woman was quiet for a while, thinking. She heard the distant sounds of Teuchi, Ayame's father closing up the shop downstairs and knew she'd have to leave soon. She nibbled softly on Ayame's creamy shoulder, letting her tongue taste the sweet skin. She sensed that the girl in her arms was close to dozing off.

"Ayame. I need to see you more often."

"I want that, Tsume. I want you so much."

Tsume was surprised enough to lift her head slightly. "You do? You said you didn't want us to meet too often because of your father…"

"I know. But…I can't stop thinking about you. I'm in love with you, Tsume," Ayame said shyly. She turned her head to look into Tsume's shocked eyes. "I think if you were with me when I told him, my father would be able to see how much we love each other and accept us."

Love. Tsume gently extracted her hand from Ayame's flesh and sat up. Ayame sat up, too, still talking.

"You know he has some weird idea about me marrying Iruka. He's been coming around the shop more often lately. I think he's going to propose soon. I can't do it, Tsume. I want you and only you." Ayame ran her hand over Tsume's tanned shoulder lovingly.

On top of the declarations, the touch was too much. Tsume slid out of the covers and located her clothes, her mouth a thin red line. Her thoughts swirled furiously as she jerked her pants on, yanked the belt into place and shoved her arms into her white undershirt.

Careless. She'd been careless to get mixed up with such an innocent girl. She should have known better, should have known the girl would demand a real relationship from her.

Tsume was not relationship material. She knew that. Her husband had been chosen for her when she was very young, before she'd really known herself. It had ended badly and Tsume had gotten over it. She just wasn't the type to open herself fully to anyone, ever. She'd thought Ayame had known that about her. She held her shirt in one hand, her vest in the other as she looked at Ayame sitting on the bed.

The sheet was puddled around her waist, her bare upper body still damp with sweat. Her hair had never fully dried and it straggled about her in stringy waves. Her eyes were large and concerned, waiting for Tsume to say something. She was beautiful, Tsume thought. Beautiful and young and innocent…too innocent and pure to be with the likes of me, she thought bitterly. _All I'll do is hurt her when she sees that I can't give her what she wants…just like I'm about to hurt her now. Christ!_

"Tsume-san?"

Tsume frowned harshly at hearing the tentative voice. Better to get this over with now.

"Your father has chosen well for you. Iruka is a good man, he taught my son. He'll be devoted to you for the rest of his life."

"What? Tsume-san…you're the one I want, the one I love!"

Tsume turned away as she shoved her arms into the sleeves of her shirt, drawing it over her head last. "I want you too, but not like that. I'm too fucked up to be in a lasting relationship. You should marry Iruka, Ayame."

Ayame felt frozen. Tsume had not said she loved Ayame. She was telling her to marry someone, a man. She got up from the bed slowly and made her way across the room. She stood behind Tsume, willing the taller woman to turn around and look at her. She didn't.

"Tsume-san, don't. Please don't do this, we don't have to rush. We can take things slowly like we've been doing, just…please don't push me away."

Tsume swallowed hard, closing her eyes. Ayame's scent swelled around Tsume in a cloud of pure seduction as she'd crossed the room. "It's better this way."

"Why?" Ayame whispered brokenly.

_Because I can't bear to destroy someone as perfect as you. _Tsume didn't answer Ayame's plea or respond to the hand that grabbed a fistful of the back of her shirt. She heard Teuchi coming into the apartment, his keys jangling and wrenched herself from Ayame's grasp. Tsume landed in a crouch on the balcony, the curtain billowing into the room behind her.

Ayame watched in naked disbelief and desperation as the curtain briefly obscured her view of her lover before blowing aside. Tsume was bathed in moonlight, looking into the room over her shoulder. Her eyes were wet. Encouraged, Ayame shouted imploringly," I love you! Don't leave me, Tsume!"

Tsume turned her head as if Ayame hadn't spoken. The curtain swept in front of the open balcony door again. When it moved aside the Jounin was nowhere to be found. Ayame collapsed in a heartbroken heap and cried, stifling her sobs with the wad of cloth in her hand. It was a piece of Tsume's shirt that had torn away in Ayame's hand when she'd leapt for the balcony. Now it was all she had left of the woman she loved.

* * *

Teuchi found his daughter naked and almost hysterical in her room shortly afterward. He couldn't make out anything through her uncharacteristically stormy tears. Once he was able to determine that no man had harmed her or anything similar, he sat and rocked his only child, commiserating with her grief, though he didn't know the cause of it.

The next day Ayame had been subdued. She served their customers with the same polite smile she always did, but Teuchi could tell that something in his child had been broken. Sometimes he caught her crying when she thought she was alone, fingering a dark swatch of material.

A few weeks passed. Ayame didn't return to her usual cheerful disposition, but continued to operate as if waiting for something. It was as if she were incomplete in some fundamental way.

Umino Iruka proposed a month after Tsume left the broken girl pleading in her bedroom. Teuchi beamed widely as both men looked at Ayame expectantly. Ayame studied Iruka's open, honest face.

He was a good, steady man. He wouldn't hurt her. She would probably never feel the excitement, lust or desire she'd felt with Tsume but he would never be coward enough to run away from her because he was too scared of his feelings for her. He loved her.

"Yes," Ayame said softly. "I will marry you, Iruka-san."

Iruka almost burst with pride.

* * *

Tsume had watched the wedding from afar, Kuromaru at her side. She stood on a distant rooftop as cherry blossom petals swirled around the newlywed couple. She watched as Iruka bent to kiss his bride.

_I do love you, Ayame. Be happy, _Tsume thought. A stray cherry blossom petal blew past her cheek, sticking to the tears that ran down her face.

Heart aching, Tsume turned and left the village for a mission that would take at least a month to complete. She and her son had similar ways of dealing with acute emotional trauma.


End file.
